A number of medical conditions require continual and/or periodic administration of fluids (e.g., drugs) to target regions (e.g., anatomical structures) of the body. A variety of implantable fluid delivery devices/systems are known and generally include a port having a reservoir with a catheter attached thereto. Fluid in the reservoir of the implanted port is pumped by one or more pumps through the catheter and to the target region(s) of the body. The port is implanted beneath the skin of the patient and may include a septum that is penetrable by a hypodermic needle. Thus, conventional injections of a medication into a patient having an implanted port are made by inserting a needle through the patient's skin and through the septum in the port. Fluid is injected through the needle and into the reservoir of the port where it passes into the catheter and eventually out to the target region(s).